It's Time You Learn, Severus Snape
by Jas Cambrion
Summary: When Snape is forced to take a break from Hogwarts and enter the muggle world, his life may be over. But he begins to rebuild. When he meets the woman of his dreams(!) he is forced to choose: True love, A life of teaching potions, or his past of power wit
1. It Felt Like Home

It's Time You Learn, Severus Snape Chapter One It Felt Like Home  
  
Disclaimer: I reluctantly admit I own nothing. *Eyes become sad* J.K. Rowling, the queen of the world, owns all characters except for those whom you do not recognize. I am just using her wonderful masterpieces for my own sick pleasure! Thanks J.K.!  
  
Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his dark office, pawing through potions tests. He briefly glanced at a young second year's paper, and fought off the gnawing urge to rip it up and dispose of it properly. A knock on his door startled him, and brought him back to the cold dungeons.  
  
"Come in." He snarled, making a brief sigh of annoyance. The large wooden door swung slowly open, and the aged face of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, hovered in the door frame. A look of both pain and relief was on his face. The old man pushed the door open further and tiptoed into the room, which he could barely stand because of the cool temperature.  
  
"Ah, Severus. I thought that I would find you in here.alone." Dumbledore bowed his head sadly and continued, "Why is it that I can read you like a book, yet I feel that I know nothing about you? It is true that I sit wondering why you seem so cold and isolated from the other teachers and your students. Severus, you need a break. You need time to sort through your past."  
  
"Albus, what are you going on about? You know I am fine. What is this about a break? Do you take me for an imbecile?" Snape sneered rudely, and gave a wave of disbelief with his hands. He did not understand the way Albus thought. The old man had probably gone aloof. Snape stood, and brushed his robes swiftly. If Albus wanted a serious conversation, it would be wizard-to-wizard. He moved from behind his desk to the door in three quick steps, inches away from the old weathered face of the headmaster.  
  
"Severus.do this for me. Do this for the teachers and the students. But, Severus, most importantly, do this for yourself. You know that you need the time off, and you KNOW very well what I'm talking about. The past couple of years have been difficult, and we all need to recover, not just you. I'm not firing you. You're the best potions master Hogwarts has had. But do not stay any longer. You may come back.eventually.if and when the time is right. I think you may find that there are good times ahead for you. However, they may not all be at Hogwarts. They might not even be in the wizarding world." Albus, his eyes flicking with fatherly love for this miserable potions master, finished his sermon to Snape, and let his face become sad and tense. He turned to the door and began to depart the chilled dungeons. However, before he stepped out of the office that would soon be deserted of such a cold spirit as Snape's, he was stopped.  
  
"You cannot do this to me!" Snape's lip quivered lamely as he whined. "After everything I've done.After all that I've.Do you really think it wise to leave the students.and my potions.what will I -- where will I -- Albus, I've never been anywhere but Hogwarts since I began teaching! I do not know the workings of what is out there in the modern wizarding world! I could--" But before Snape finished his plea, he was interrupted by an almost overpowering voice.  
  
"Severus, listen to ME! You do not understand! I have dismissed you to the muggle world. You are not to stay in the wizard world.under orders of the headmaster." As Albus said this, he pulled a scroll of parchment from his robes and began to read, "The wizard in question, one Professor Severus Snape, is, by orders of headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to leave the Hogwarts vicinity and the rest of the wizard population behind until it is further established of his recovery. He will not be aloud to contact any magical species unless by owl." Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and slipped it back into the pocket of his violet robes. With that, he turned and walked out of the office, saying in almost a whisper of sorrow, " I'm sorry Severus. Please forgive me. You shall be gone by tomorrow afternoon. I will contact you by owl."  
  
Snape, jaw dropped in disbelief, stood for what seemed like eons looking after Dumbledore. This made no sense to him. Sure, he had been a bit detached lately, thanks to certain events (which he did not want to think about, due to the fact that they only made him colder on the inside) that had occurred over the past couple of years. When he finally moved from his spot, his jaw was tired and his legs were weary from standing so long in the doorway. He crossed the office and sat in the chair behind his desk. He dropped his head into his hands as his heart and mind wept (actions no one believed possible of Snape). This was the end, he thought. The end of everything he had worked for. Where am I to go? I know nothing of this.muggle world! He drifted off to sleep with thoughts still adrift in his head, dreaming only of the cold in his dungeons.  
  
By morning, Snape's neck and lower back began to ache from slumping over his desk the night before. He awoke slowly and peered at his pocket watch, which read 9:30. Breakfast time. He got up from his chair, and stretched quickly. That must have been some dream, he thought to himself, to work up such a sweat over. He walked to the heavy wooden door of his office, and cracked it to look out. Seeing no one in the dungeons, he flung himself from the room and walked swiftly and pointedly to his quarters. His skin went numb when he entered, for it was even colder there then in the office, if that was possible. He slipped into a new black robe, and walked to his office again.  
  
Snape was caught off guard by an owl pecking lightly on his closed office door. He walked up behind the owl and snatch the small creature up into his hands. Taking the parchment tied to it's fluttering foot, he released the poor animal. The owl flew through the dungeons, seemingly happy to escape the sorrowful place. Snape unrolled the parchment and began to read the curly scrawling of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Severus, I hope this reaches you. I've never used this owl before. As you remember, I expect you to be gone by afternoon. You can use floo powder to get to a Wizarding Headquarters in the muggle world. Be careful, and I will contact you further by owl. I'm sorry this had to happen, but it is for the best. You will once again teach at Hogwarts. when the time his right. That, I promise to you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
So it was true. Snape dropped the parchemt on the floor. There was nothing he could do but pack. He began reluctantly. A few spells would get everything organized into boxes. He couldn't believe this was happening, but continued to use spell after spell to pack every tiny thing he owned. Soon, the dungeons were empty, except for a few cardboard boxes and wooden crates. Snape carried each box and crate to the fire in his bedroom and used floo powder to transport the items to the headquarters that Albus spoke of in his letter. Then, he put out the fire with his wand. When he finished, he walked to the owlry and pulled out parchment and a quill. He could not bear to see Albus face-to-face. He scribbled a quick reply.  
  
Albus,  
  
I've gone. All my things are out, so you will not have trouble housing the new potions master. Thought you should know. I hope you do not find this too inpersonal.  
  
Signed,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Snape sent an owl off with great dissatisfaction. The owl fluttered away noisily. Snape walked out of the owlry and back to his rooms. He started the fire back up again, and threw in the floo powder. Before he jumped into the whipping green flames, he took one last look at his empty dungeons. So much work gone to waste. It felt like home to me. Snape walked into the flames and closed his eyes. He began to tingle, and when he opened his eyes again, the grounds of Hogwarts were slowly spinning further and further away from his grasp and into the blazing world of green flames. 


	2. INTERLUDE: In Due Time

It's Time You Learn, Severus Snape INTERLUDE In Due Time  
  
Hmmm.his plan was working quite well indeed. Soon he would have everything in order to regain his most loyal servant. Severus had no idea, and that was the way Voldemort liked it. Even Dumbledore, wise old Dumbledore with his powers and all that protection at Hogwarts, was not suspecting a thing. With a hiss, Lord Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters.  
  
"In time, children.IN DUE TIME!" 


End file.
